Tobi and The Gang, Akatsuki
by Cause I am Stupid
Summary: There are so big possibilities that this fic will be discontinued. / Besar sekali kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahwa fic ini akan tidak dilanjutkan lagi.
1. Chapter 1

Awalnya, kayak si Naruto dkk yang tokoh utama. Tapi, seperti yang anda liat (liat apa?) tokoh utamanya adalah Tobi dan Akatsuki.

.

.

.

**Tobi and The Gang, Akatsuki**

**Naruto forever is Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's.**

.

.

.

"Minna-san, ohayou gozaimasu!" seru Naruto sambil memasuki kelasnya. Sialnya, dia tidak menyadari adanya kulit pisang di lantai, dia menginjaknya sehingga jalannya termundur, kepalanya yang sekarang sudah di luar kelas menimpa kedua kaki Kiba yang baru saja datang. Alhasil, Kiba pun ikutan terjatuh.

"Hei, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?" bentak Kiba.

"Aduduh, sakit... siapa yang tadi membuang kulit pisang sembarangan, hah?" bentak Naruto pada teman-teman sekelasnya –yang beberapa adalah teman SD-nya—. Dia tidak mempedulikan bentakan Kiba.

"Heeei, Naruto! Dengar kalau orang bicara!" amukan Kiba semakin keras. Dia pun berusaha melepaskan kakinya yang tertimpa kepala Naruto.

"Bukan salahku, tahu! Ada yang membuang kulit pisang sembarangan!" Naruto membentak Kiba balik. "Ah! Pasti kamu, ya! Chouji!" Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke Chouji yang memang sedang makan pisang. "Kenapa kamu buang kulit pisang sembarangan, hah?"

"Habis, aku tidak tahu dimana tempat sampah," kata Chouji polos.

"Bodoh! Gak bisa liat, apa, tempat sampah ada disitu, tahu!" bentak Kiba. "Dasar lo, buta!" Kiba menjitak Chouji hingga Chouji mengaduh ria. "Huh! Kalian dari SD gak pernah berubah tololnya!"

"Yang kayak gitu kamu kali!" bentak Naruto.

"Apa katamu, pirang?"

"Justru bagus rambutku pirang! Kayak orang bule, kan?

"Gue juga, tuh? Un," kata seorang lelaki yang sepertinya adalah Deidara.

"Lo, gak usah ikut campur!"

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan bertengkar terus! Kalau bertengkar terus, artinya bukan anak yang baik," seru seseorang bertopeng, Tobi. "Lihat, Tobi tidak pernah bertengkar dengan teman Tobi. Tobi anak yang baik."

"Hah? Udah gak waras teman-temanmu itu! Sikapmu yang kayak gitu memancing pertengkaran, tahu!" bentak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Memang benar Tobi suka memancing ikan, tapi Tobi tidak tahu ada ikan yang bisa dipancing dengan sikap 'anak baik' Tobi," ujar Tobi polos. "Namanya 'Pertengkaran', ya?"

"Bodo amat, ah!" kata Kiba malas meladeni anak yang menurutnya 'lebih dari cukup' autis. Dia pun berjalan dan memilih kursinya asal.

"Teng... Teng... Teng."

"Ohayou, minna-san!" sapa seorang wanita yang 'lebih dari cukup' cantik.

"Ohayou, sensei!"

"Nama saya Tsunade Senju, mulai sekarang saya adalah wali kelas kalian!" kata Tsunade ceria, sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "...HAH? Kenapa kalian memilih kursi dengan asal? Dan apa-apaan sikap itu? Hei, kau!" Tsunade menunjuk Kiba yang menaikkan kaki ke atas meja.

"Memangnya nggak boleh, sensei?" tanya Kiba asal, tanpa menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja.

"Lihat ini! Urutan tempat duduk kalian!" Tsunade menunjuk, eh, menempel sebuah kertas. "Kalian semua buta!"

"Bagaimana kami bisa lihat tadi, sensei. Kan baru ditempel oleh sensei," kata seseorang dengan nada sopan, Sakura.

Sayang, walau sesopan-sopan apapun masih kena bentakan.

Tsunade langsung memukul meja. "Diam!" bentaknya.

"Senseeei! Mejanya jangan dipukul. Kasihan, kan mejanya nggak salah."

Tau siapa yang bakal berkata seautis itu? Betul, Tobi.

Tsunade kelewat marah, dia langsung menuju ke tempat Tobi dan menjewernya. Dia menggendongnya (?) dan memutar-mutarnya.

"Yeeey! Tobi suka permainan seperti ini!" kata Tobi, entah masochist, entah apa. "Pasti sensei melakukan ini karena Tobi benar, kan!"

"Gak pusing, tuh? Un," bisik Deidara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pokoknya, sekarang kalian kerjakan seratus soal untuk kenaikan kelas!" bentak Tsunade ngaco.

"Sensei ngaco! Masa' kami langsung belajar untuk kenaikan kelas? Kami kan murid baru!"

"DIAM! Saya pergi dulu, mau beli sake," kata Tsunade membuat teladan yang tidak baik. Tsunade pun bergegas pergi dari situ.

"SIAL!" teriak Naruto setelah Tsunade pergi. Dia langsung dijitak oleh Tsunade. Cepat sekali dia berjalan!

"Kubilang, diam dan kerjakan."

.

.

.

**Tobi and The Gang, Akatsuki**

**Naruto forever is Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's.**

.

.

.

"Mendokusai, ini semua karena kalian," Shikamaru mengeluh di tengah istirahat. Iya, di tengah jam istirahat. Tapi, walaupun ada jam istirahat, yang belum selesai tidak boleh keluar dari kelas.

"Huh, bukan salahku. Semuanya karena guru ngaco itu," kata Kiba.

"Nah, selesai!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba. "Sampai jumpa, ya!"

"Tunggu, contekin kami dong!"

"Enak saja," kata Sakura lalu bergegas pergi.

"Tidak boleh mencontek, Kiba-senpai," kata Tobi ngaco. Kenapa ngaco? Soalnya dia memanggil teman sekelasnya dengan senpai. Apa itu nggak ngaco?

"Mau ngebahas tentang anak baik, anak baik lagi? Diam lo!"

Tobi pun menangis dibalik topengnya, dan semua diam... diam... dan diam... sambil mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Tsunade sampai ada teriakan kecil, "Yeeey! Tobi selesai!" Dengan riang gembira, Tobi menuju keluar kelas. Saking gembiranya, dia menabrak seseorang.

"Hei, jalan itu liat-liat!" bentak lelaki yang ditabrak Tobi, Pein.

"M-Maaf, senpai... Tobi nggak tahu senpai ada disitu," kata Tobi pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Lo kira cukup dengan maaf, hah?"

"J-Jadi Tobi harus ngapain, senpai?"

"Lo harus... masuk geng gua!"

"G-Geng? Itu geng yang baik, kan, senpai?"

"Menurut lo? Pokoknya lo harus masuk," kata Pein sambil menggendong (?) Tobi.

Lalu, setelah beberapa detik, sampailah Tobi ke tempat yang tidak familiar.

"Ini tempat apa, senpai?"

"Tempat anggota gengku, Akatsuki, berkumpul."

"...itu siapa, Leader?" tanya seorang bercadar, Kakuzu.

"Dia menabrakku tadi, jadi kuangkat jadi anggota geng kita."

"Mengangkat atau menggendong?" canda Kisame.

"Lah! Dia kan anak autis dari kelasku! Un," kata Deidara.

"Lho? Senpai kan anak baru seperti Tobi, kok sudah masuk geng ini?" tanya Tobi. "Dan juga, senpai sudah selesai mengerjakan soal yang tadi diberikan sensei?"

"Diam. Un."

"Yah, dia nggak naik kelas, padahal aslinya kelas 2," kata Pein.

"Leader! Jangan suka ngebuka aib, dong! Un," kata Deidara marah-marah.

"Waaah, begitu ya. Tobi jadi takut nggak naik kelas nanti," kata Tobi. "Tapi, Tobi anak yang baik, sepertinya Tobi pasti naik kelas ya."

"Yah, resiko masuk Akatsuki kan nggak naik kelas! Lo jangan ngarep-ngarep!" kata Hidan.

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi?" tanya Kisame sambil mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya.

Itachi hanya terdiam. Semuanya terdiam. Kecuali Tobi, "Baiklah, Tobi putuskan, Tobi akan menjadi seperti Itachi-senpai!"

"Bisa, gak, ya?" kata –tanya— Sasori dengan nada mengejek.

"Senpai, jangan begitu dong..." Tobi pun menangis dibalik topengnya.

"Ya sudah, acara (?) nya cukup sampai disitu. Gua perkenalin nama-nama member-member kami," kata Pein. "Gua Pein, dia Konan, dan dia Itachi," lanjut Pein sambil menunjuk-nunjuk (?), lalu terbatuk-batuk.

"Jadi, cinta segitiga, ya, senpai?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Bukan itu! Aku lagi batuk, tahu!" kata Pein.

"Oooh, Tobi doain cepat sembuh," kata Tobi out of topic.

"Yah, jadi yang ini Kisame, yang ini Sasori, ini Deidara, ini Hidan, ini Kakuzu, ini Zetsu, jadi—" kata-kata Pein terpotong.

"Dan ini Tobi!" kata Tobi polos.

"Nggak ada yang nanya," kata semuanya kecuali Itachi... dan Tobi! (ya pastinya lah.)

"Senpai-senpai kok jahat sih, sama Tobi... cuma Itachi-senpai aja yang baik," kata Tobi menahan tangis. Lah, tangisan nggak usah ditahan-tahan, Tobi. Gak ada yang khawatir sama kamu meskipun kamu menangis! "...jadi, tujuan geng ini apa, Leader-senpai?"

Semuanya langsung ngejawab tak karuan:

"Untuk membatasi penggunaan kertas," kata Konan.

Itachi hanya terdiam.

"Untuk melarang masyarakat untuk memproduksi ikan!" teriak Kisame gaje.

"Untuk membuat masyarakat kagum akan seniku!" teriak Deidara dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Un." Yang ini tidak bersamaan.

"Untuk membuat masyarakat menjadi penyembah Dewa Jashin!" teriak Hidan sesat.

"Untuk memperbanyak uangku!" teriak Kakuzu dengan egoisnya.

"Untuk melarang masyarakat untuk memproduksi tumbuhan!" teriak Zetsu putih ikut-ikutan Kisame.

"Bodoh, jangan ikut-ikutan!" bisik Zetsu hitam.

"Eh? Tujuannya bermacam-macam, ya? Kalau begitu, tujuan Tobi... untuk makan lollipop!" teriak Tobi polos.

"Aagh! Kalian ini, hancur semua, sih! Kalau ada Orochimaru, aku yakin dia akan bilang, 'Untuk menjadikan Itachi tubuhku'! Dan juga—" kata-kata Pein terpotong lagi.

"WTF, Leader? Leader pengen menjadikan Itachi tubuh Leader?" kata Kisame salah paham sambil menjaga (?) Itachi –Author digampar—.

"Bukan, hiu! Yang tadi itu cuma contoh!" keluh Pein dengan ketidakwarasan Kisame, dan itu hanya menurutnya, tapi entahlah bila itu memang benar –Author digampar—.

"Ya sudah, Leader-senpai lanjutin aja perkataannya tadi yang terpotong!" kata Tobi.

"Tobi... kau terlalu baik!"

"Arigatou, Leader-senpai!"

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih... Tobi! Kau..."

Ups, STOP! Ini sih kayak Lee dan Guy! Peinnya OOC banget, sih! –Author digampar— (Padahal Author sendiri yang buat).

"Oke, jadi kulanjutin ya. Dan juga— Konan! Tadi kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan mereka?"

"Ikut-ikutan? Dia yang mulai, kali, Leader!" kata semuanya kecuali Itachi dan Konan (Bukan berarti Author suka pairing ini, ya!) serta Tobi.

"Nah, back to topic, jadi tujuan Akatsuki apa, Leader-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Untuk..."

**TBC**

Stop aja disini, ya. Author gak ada ide lagi. Genre nya Humor dan Friendship sih, tapi pasti kurang, dan garing. Friendship nya mungkin... mungkin lho! Mungkin chapter depan –Author digampar—. Yo, sayonara!


	2. Hidan's Problem

Saya nggak nyangka ada orang yang mau review. Hontou ni arigatou! Review nya saya balas ya...

**Berlian Cahyadi**: Wah, oke deh, senpai. Tapi saya nggak menjamin 100% kalau humornya nambah disini ._. #digampar

**Khairi**: Ini udah update, nggak secepat kilat sih, tapi makasih ya, saya nggak nyangka cerita ini 'lucu' bagimu xD - rendah diri melulu

**Crazy Kurnia**: Ah, tapi kan ceritanya nggak 'mystery' secara menyeluruh. Mystery-nya yang tujuan Akatsuki, ya? Author punya ide tentang itu, tapi disini masih belum diberitahukan ._. #digampar(lagi)

**Yukiko no Narita-chan**: S-Senpai? *salting* #dor. Saya masih newbie, ini kan story pertama saya ^^". Nah, ini udah update~ Maaf ya tujuannya belum diberi tahu. #digampar(lagi lagi)

Semuanya yang mengikuti cerita ini, silakan check it out aja deh. Enjoy the story~!

.

.

.

**Tobi and The Gang, Akatsuki**

**Naruto forever is Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's**

.

.

.

"E-Eh, Leader... ...kok tujuannya gitu? Tujuan kayak gitu sama sekali nggak 'anak baik'!" kata Tobi polos.

"Lo kira geng gua geng 'anak baik'?" Pein memastikan, sweatdrop. "Oke, gua mau pergi dulu, lo ladenin anak buah gue!"

"Anak buah? Jadi senpai-senpai semuanya anak Leader-senpai dan beberapa orang buah?" tanya Tobi bingung, tapi polos.

...

"Bukan gitu, Tobi," kata Kisame memperlakukan Tobi seperti anak nya sendiri. Dan, kalau saya ada disana saya mau berkata 'Kisame, kamu kan belum nikah' dengan polos –Author digampar—. "Anak buah itu bawahan, dan senpai bukan anak buah Leader, kalau mereka sih, mungkin, kecuali Itachi, sih, ya."

...

"DUARR!" Ada yang meledak—? Iya, ada, pertarungan Hidan serta Kakuzu yang nggak mendengar perkataan Kisame, (sebenarnya yang itu gak ada suara 'duar' nya) serta bom yang merupakan favorit Deidara.

"Gue nggak lo iya," kata Deidara. "—un."

"Oh yeah?" Kisame menyeringai.

"IYA. UN!"

"Ya sudah, deh, pinjam dulu Tobi nya," kata Konan menggendong Tobi keluar dari pertarungan Deidara dan Kisame yang udah meledak-ledak, takut Tobi hangus karena itu. Bukan karena bomnya Deidara, tapi Deidaranya sendiri sudah berapi-api dan siap meledak (?).

Setelah Tobi digiring (?) ke tempat yang aman, yaitu tempatnya yang jaraknya sudah satu sentimeter dari pertarungan Deidara dan Kisame –What the sense of 'aman' (?)—, Tobi pun bertanya pada Konan, "Senpaaai, mau ngapain?"

"Senpai mau selingkuh," kata Konan, kalem. Selingkuh sama siapa? Tau sendiri, tadi Konan 'minjam' Tobi, terus sekarang bilang mau selingkuh, jadi udah tau kan? Simak! Simak!

"Se—ling—kuh? Kasihan Leader-senpai," kata Tobi polos.

"...senpai gak ada apa-apanya sama dia," elak Konan.

"Eh? Jadi senpai punya pacar, dan bukan Leader-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Senpai gak punya pacar."

"Lho, tadi senpai bilang 'selingkuh', kalau selingkuh artinya udah ada pacar, 'kan?" tanya Tobi yang memerhatikan hal itu dengan baik, nggak seperti Author. –Author menggampar (?)—.

"...t-tidak! Senpai—" Konan blushing, dan Hidan yang sudah selesai meledakkan pertarungan bersama Kakuzu (?) melihat Konan yang blushing, dengan Tobi didepannya. .

"WTF, ternyata ada yang suka sama Tobi," sindir Hidan, sebenernya terkejut sih.

"Eh? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Tobi penasaran.

"Oooh, iya, aku tau siapa," kata Konan yang merasa tersindir. Toh, sebenarnya dia blushing bukan karena itu.

"Waaah, lo tau juga?"

Hidan pura-pura terkejut. Dalam hatinya dia berkata, 'Wew, dia tahu sendiri. Tapi kukira dia bakal blushing tambah parah. Ya udah, sekarang deh, tinggal rekam pernyataan cintanya, terus kasih tau ke Leader, dengan begitu anak goblok itu akan keluar dari sini. Bagus juga.' Ternyata, Hidan tidak menyukai adanya Tobi di Akatsuki.

"Iya dong, Dan."

"...siapa, siapa senpai?" tanya Tobi kalang kabut. Penasaran banget tuh orang! Padahal—.

"Sebentar, Dan, ku kasih tau dulu si Tobi, please? Nanti kita bisa go... sip," kata Konan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oke deh."

"Senpaaai! Siapa?"

Hidan pun memasang alat perekam. Hasil yang direkam dari alat perekam itu nggak bisa dihapus, mantap, coy!

"...cewek."

"Tobi tau, tau, tau, terus orangnya siapa?"

"Rambut perak, matanya ungu. Dia yang suka sama kamu, kamu tebak sendiri, ya."

Hidan langsung bersin, entah kenapa alat perekamnya selesai merekam dengan sendirinya, dan terjatuh. 'WTF? Gue udah ngeliat semua murid disini, termasuk murid baru, nggak ada yang ciri-cirinya kayak gitu, selain... ...GUE?'

"Ya sudah, senpai pergi dulu, kamu tebak ya, senpai mau ngomong sama Hidan-senpai," kata Konan, lalu menggiring (?) Hidan ke tempat aman, satu kilometer dari pertengkaran Deidara dan Kisame, yang berarti juga satu kilometer satu sentimeter dari tempat Tobi. Oke, itu nggak penting.

"Hei, Hidan! Hebat ya, Tobi, murid baru udah ada yang suka," sindir Konan. SINDIR. Kenapa sindir? Hidan nggak ada yang suka tuuuh.

"Iya, hebat banget," kata Hidan, lalu dia mengambil hiasan kertas berbentuk bunga milik Konan dan merobeknya. "Apa maksud lo HAH? Gue bukan CEWEK!"

"Ehhh, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Konan panik. "Dan, apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Soal cewek yang suka sama Tobi!"

"A-Astaga... kamu ngerasa?" Konan pura-pura terkejut.

" Jelas ngerasa! Ciri-cirinya! Ciri-cirinya!" teriak Hidan histeris.

"Wah, oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kalau kamu bahkan bukan cewek, artinya cowok, tapi, kamu suka sama Tobi, artinya kamu... ya...oi, dong?"

"Gua gak suka DIA!" elak Hidan.

"Oiya, kamu kira, 'dia' itu aku, kan?" Siapakah maksud 'dia'? Orang yang menyukai Tobi.

"...benar," Hidan mengaku.

"Tuh, kan? Aku sudah tahu semua niat licikmu, alat perekam itu juga... nanti kukasih ke Pein, deh..."

'ASTAGA, GUA LUPA! YANG TEREKAM TENTANG SI KONAN NGOMONG KE TOBI KALAU CEWEK YANG SUKA SAMA TOBI ITU GUA! SIAAAL! KENAPA SIH, REKAMANNYA NGGAK BISA DIHAPUS?' umpat Hidan dalam hati. Padahal, dulu dia menyombongkan rekaman itu karena tidak bisa dihapus.

"—D-Dammit!" umpat Hidan luar hati (?).

"Hehe... maaf, gosipnya selesai, sebentar lagi udah bel masuk," kata Konan. "Salahmu, Hidan, jangan coba-coba denganku!"

Lalu, akhirnya Hidan menyadari adanya Tobi disekitar situ.

"...T-Tobi? Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan alat perekamku?"

"Eh! Hidan-senpai!"

Oke, selama Tobi menceritakan 'sesuatu' pada Hidan, akan Author beri tahu sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya, yang berkaitan dengan 'sesuatu' yang diceritakan Tobi.

**Skip Time**

Nah, kan tadi alat perekam Hidan jatuh, rupanya Tobi memungutnya (?). Tobi pun mencari-cari objek untuk direkam, sampai dia melihat Hidan dan Konan, dia pun memulai merekam yang berikut ini:

"Hei, Hidan! Hebat ya, Tobi, murid baru udah ada yang suka."

"Iya, hebat banget."

Dan terlihat Hidan merobek hiasan bunga kertas Konan.

Setelah insiden Hidan merobek bunga kertas Konan, Tobi selesai merekam, dan mulai jadi lebay akan alat perekam itu, dan memutar hasil rekaman itu berulang-ulang, jadi dia nggak mendengarkan teriakkan mereka. Kira-kira, itulah yang diceritakan Tobi, dan memang nyata. Oke, balik ke cerita.

**Closing the Skip Time...**

.

.

.

**Tobi and The Gang, Akatsuki**

**Naruto is forever Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's**

.

.

.

"WTF are you sayin', Tobi?"

"Eh? Apa yang f*ck Tobi bilang?" ulang Tobi polos dalam bahasanya (gak usah dikasih tahu bahasa apa). "F*ck itu apa, senpai?"

"...bodo amat!"

"Waaah, Konan-senpai pinjam dulu, ya, alat perekam itu, Tobi," pinta Konan.

"Oke, senpai..."

Konan pun mengambil alat perekam itu dan berkata ke Hidan, "...bagaimana kalau video ini kuperlihatkan ke Pein, ya, fufufu... Bunga kertas ini diberikan Pein, lho."

"Glek."

'Hari ini, gua sial hanya gara-gara alat perekam.'

**TBC**

Nah, chapter 2 selesai. Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter 2 ini? Friendshipnya masih nggak ada ya –Author digampar— Gomenasai, habis idenya cuma segitu aja sih... Yo, sayonara!


	3. Because of Pein and Hidan!

Sudah lama punya ide, tapi baru ngetik juga -.-" - tumben males. Mau manjangin di chap ini, ah :) #laluapa

Bales review dulu yaaa...

**Khairi**: Bagus kalau dia kena nista #digamparHidan. Ini, update. Kelamaan gak ya? ._.

**Berlian Cahyadi**: Wah, ini nih, saya gak bisa ngelak, itu seratus persen benar. Jadi takut kalau chapter ini juga kayak gitu #digampar(lagi). Makasih buat dukungannya ya, btw nggak usah panggil saya pake 'senpai', toh fanfic saya masih banyak kekurangan banget ^^"

**Crazy Kurnia**: Waaa, maaf, lagi kekuragan ide soalnya... Btw masa humor itu apa, ya? *watados* #digampar(lagilagi).

**Yukiko no Narita-chan**: Wah, saya udah dari tahun 2011 tapi baru buat fanfic, #digampar(lagilagilagi(?)). Ini udah lanjut~ Maaf kayaknya lama.

**Easy Breezy Rega Lee**: Wah, oke deh! Tapi nggak usah panggil saya senpai, nih.

**review**: Oke, makasih ya! :)

.

.

.

**Tobi and The Gang, Akatsuki **

**Naruto forever is Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's**

.

.

.

**Teng, teng, teng...**

Deidara dan Tobi, setelah mendengar bunyi lonceng langsung menuju ke kelas mereka, kelas 1-B. Di tengah perjalanan, alias perlarian (?) karena mereka lagi lari, Tobi bertanya pada Deidara, "Senpai, senpai ternyata pintar, ya! Bisa menyelesaikan soal itu."

"Huh, kau memujiku pintar. Un," kata Deidara sinis. "Kau pasti bermaksud memujimu pintar juga karena kau juga bisa menyelesaikan soal itu. Un!"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksud Tobi, Deidara-senpai, Tobi anak yang baik, Tobi tidak bermaksud memuji diri sendiri."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau memuji dirimu 'anak baik'? Konyol. Un," Deidara melontarkan pertanyaan liciknya, sambil mengeluarkan seringaian.

"Itu bukan pujian, kan?" elak Tobi.

"Huh, sudahlah. Un." Deidara tetap sinis dengan Tobi, membuat Tobi sedikit sedih. "—Lalu, kalau aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal itu, maksudmu aku bodoh? Un."

"Eh— Walau senpai bicara begitu, senpai bisa menyelesaikannya, kan?"

"Tidak. Un."

"EH? Doushite, senpai?"

"Diam. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol. Un."

Lalu, sampailah mereka berdua ke kelas mereka.

"Lho? Kok atap kelas kita rusak?"

"Heeei, orang seperti itu sebaiknya dikeluarkan saja dari sekolah ini!" bisik seorang anak. Tampaknya dia sedang menggosipkan seseorang.

"Benar! Merusak kelas, apa-apaan itu?" timpal yang lain.

Deidara kesal mendengarnya. Dari kekesalan ini, sepertinya dia merasa dialah yang disebutkan mereka. Mungkin.

Tsunade masuk ke kelas dan langsung berteriak, "Deidara! Apa-apaan perlakuanmu kali ini, hah? Merusak atap dengan bom! Lebih baik keluar dari sekolah ini dan jadi teroris, sana!"

"Geez, menjijikkan, sensei ingin aku jadi teroris, huh? Sensei sendiri, mabuk-mabukan di sekolah. Munafik. Un."

"Urusai, itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Kalau begitu, bila aku mengebom, itu bukan urusan sensei, kan? Un."

"Tapi, perbuatanmu melibatkan yang lain!"

"Sudah, sudah, sensei, senpai! A-Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Tobi.

"Tobi, kau tak tahu?" tanya Tsunade. "Hm, it definitely is, that un-un-brat (?) doesn't tell you that. I see, so he doesn't want to confess his fault."

"Urusai. Un."

"Sudahlah, sensei, senpai! Pokoknya Tobi pengen tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Kau sebegitu ingin tahunya?"

"Tidak, Tobi lebih ingin tempe! Kok malah out of topic, sensei?"

...

Empat sudut siku-siku pun menghiasi dahi Tsunade. Di pikirannya dia merasa ingin menonjok anak autis itu. Tapi... 'Sudahlah,' batinnya. Dia pun segera duduk di kursinya lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu."

"Tunggu, tadi sensei mau belikan Tobi tempe, kan?"

...

"Tobi, JANGAN BERHARAP ITU TERJADI!" Emosi Tsunade yang tadi sempat ditahan bertambah, sehingga membuatnya tak bisa dikendalikan, dan akhirnya diapun berteriak sekencang itu.

"Haaah, sensei tukang ingkar janji. Ya sudahlah, ceritakan saja, sensei!"

Oke, lagi-lagi ada skip time, kita akan membahas apa yang terjadi tadi, sementara di tempat lain (dimana?) Tsunade juga menceritakannya.

**Skip Time**

"Baka! Hontou ni, omae wa baka, Tsunade-sensei! Un."

"Kau ini..."

"Sial. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Leader pasti marah."

"Hah? Tunggu dulu, jangan seenaknya saja!" bentak Kiba.

"Diam, atau kubom atap kelas ini."

"Heh, memangnya kau mampu, hah?" tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

"Kau ragu? Baik, akan kupertunjukkan itu." Deidara mengeluarkan bomnya dan melemparnya ke bagian atas di kelas.

**DUAAAAR!**

"APA? Dia benar-benar mengebomnya?"

"Sial! Dan lagi, dia kabur!"

**Closing the Skip Time...**

"Dari awal, anak-anak yang menjadi anggota geng Akatsuki memang harusnya tidak disekolahkan disini! Suatu hari kami akan menemukan dan menghancurkan markasnya!"

"Sensei jahat."

"Hah?" Tsunade bingung. "Kau terlalu baik, Tobi."

"Ya, Tobi anak yang baik."

"Hei, Tobi! Jangan mudah terpancing seperti itu. Un!"

"T-Tobi kan bukan ikan..."

"Bukan itu! Katakan kenapa kau bilang dia jahat! Un!"

"Ah, oh, iya.—Sensei jahat pada Tobi!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tsunade mulai menatap sinis ke Tobi.

"Tobi kan juga anggota Akatsuki."

...

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"What the hell, why do you want to be the member of such the gang?" tanya Tsunade yang mulutnya gatel untuk mengatakan bahasa Inggris (?).

"...eh? Tobi tidak mengerti." Dalam sekejap, muncullah rona merah di pipi Tobi, namun tak terlihat karena topeng. 'Padahal Tobi anak yang baik dan pintar, tapi Tobi tidak mengerti artinya! Aduh, Tobi malu-maluin!' batinnya.

...

"Maksudku, 'Apa-apaan, kenapa kau mau menjadi anggota geng seperti itu'?"

"Tobi sebenarnya menabrak Leader-senpai, gara-gara itu Tobi harus masuk geng itu. Tapi senpai-senpai disitu baik-baik, kok."

'Baik? Hah! Apa bocah ini memang terlalu autis? Akan sulit mengaturnya, bila begitu,' batin Tsunade setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Tobi sebelum mati. Eh! Bukan kalimat terakhir yang itu! Bodo amat, sih!—Author digampar— (Padahal Author yang buat!)

"...sudahlah.—Deidara, menghadap ke ruang guru! Ada kemungkinan besar kau akan diskors!"

"...baiklah. Un."

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Diam, Tobi. Un."

'Deidara-senpai—'

.

.

.

**Tobi and The Gang, Akatsuki **

**Naruto forever is Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's**

.

.

.

"Heeei, dimana Deidara, Tobi?" tanya Hidan.

"—ehem, Hidan... Kau ternyata memang tertarik dengan Deidara gara-gara wajah moe-nya yang seperti perempuan itu, ya," ejek Kakuzu.

"Hah? Bukan begitu! Aku hanya khawatir, kok!" elak Hidan. "Ya sudahlah, Tobi! Cepat jawab!"

"...Deidara-senpai meledakkan atap sekolah, jadinya dia menghadap ke ruang guru. Ada kemungkinan dia bakal diskors..."

"Hm, kasihan sekali dia. Ya, itu salahnya sendiri, sih," komentar Kisame.

"Ya sudahlah, tak usah membahas itu lagi!" seru Konan. "—Oh iya, Hidan! Berikan 'itu'!"

Hidan terdiam.

"Cepat, Hidan!" perintah Konan.

Hidan pun memberikan 'itu'.

"Bagus... Nah, teman-teman! Coba lihat ini!"

Akatsuki—kecuali Deidara, dan mungkin Tobi— pun langsung berhamburan melihat sesuatu yang ada dalam 'itu'. 'Itu' apa? Alat perekam milik Hidan.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, dan memproses data yang mereka terima dari melihat rekaman di alat perekam Hidan.

...

"What the hell, Hidan! Kamu ternyata cewek, ya?" seru Pein setelah melihat sesuatu di alat perekam milik Hidan.

"B-Bukan, kok!"

"Kamu bukan cewek? Oh iya, and, kamu suka sama Tobi?" timpal Zetsu. "Kamu yaoi?"

"Gileee, Hidan... Ternyata nggak tertarik sama cewek, ya, dasar yaoi!"

"Kayaknya dia memang suka Deidara juga, ya," timpal Kakuzu.

"Diam kalian semua! Bukan begitu, tahu!" seru Hidan.

"'Bukan begitu'? Kalau begitu ini video apa, heh?"

"Itu cuma bualan Konan, tahu!"

"Konan tidak pernah berbohong," kata Konan sambil memasang 'watados' nya.

"Itu benar!" timpal Pein.

"Hm, masuk akal, aku tak pernah melihatnya berbohong," ujar Sasori pelan, sambil memasang poker facenya.

"K-Kalian ini! Kalian dengan mudahnya percaya?"

"...bukan 'dengan mudahnya percaya', kan!" seru Kisame. "Dunia memang penuh kebohongan, tapi dia tak pernah berbohong didepanku! Yang dikatakan Sasori benar!"

"—Sudahlah, teman-teman, coba kalian lihat ini dulu," kata Konan menyerahkan alat perekam itu lagi.

Mereka pun melihat video yang satunya lagi.

"Hidan kau melakukan kekerasan pada perempuan, heh?" ujar Zetsu.

"Memalukan," kata Kisame sambil mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya.

"K-Kalian ini—" Belum sempat Hidan melanjutkan kata-katanya, dibelakangnya ada aura hitam nan gelap.

"Hi—dan..." kata orang dibalik aura hitam itu, Pein. "Merusakkan hiasan kertas milik Konan pemberianku, kau akan kuhukum!"

"A-Apa, sih, Leader berlagak jadi pahlawan, padahal—" Hidan merebut alat perekam itu, dan membuka suatu video. "—padahal selingkuh sama orang lain!"

Mereka melihat isi video itu.

"Pe—in..."

"Um, K-Konan, ini..."

Kita skip dulu ceritanya sekarang, sebaiknya kita menceritakan apa yang ada di video itu terlebih dahulu!

**Skip Time**

"Hei, kau! Kulitmu putih, bibirmu pun merah menggoda, kau sungguh cantik." Pein menyentuh dagu seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata, siapa itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini—Author digampar—.

"Eh, s-senpai bisa aja..."

"Pacaran denganku, yuk?"

"Eh, t-tapi—"

"Ayolah," kata Pein mengecup kening gadis itu sampai wajah gadis itu menjadi seperti warna rambutnya.

**Closing the Skip Time...**

"Emmm, kok Konan-senpai marah, sih? Tadi kata Konan-senpai, nggak ada apa-apa dengan Leader-senpai," bisik Tobi pada Konan.

"Eh, ah, itu bukan urusanmu, Tobi, kau masih kecil!" bisik Konan.

"—Ampuni aku, my dear Konan, habis gadis itu cantik sekali makanya aku—"

**PLAK!**

Bodoh sekali, si Pein! Wajar saja Konan tambah marah kalau Pein memuji wanita, apalagi didepannya!

"Mmmm, aku bisa memaafkanmu," kata Konan dengan senyum deathglare-nya.

"—dengan syarat, kita harus ke Amegakure besok, selama satu minggu."

"K-'Kita' itu maksudnya Leader dan kamu saja, kan?" seru Hidan.

"Tidak! Semua anggota Akatsuki— harus ikut!" kata Konan dengan senyum malaikatnya, tapi tetap saja, dia masih beraura hitam. Ya, wajahnya dihiasi(?) dengan deathglare.

.

.

.

**Tobi and The Gang, Akatsuki **

**Naruto forever is Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's**

.

.

.

"Sial, padahal aku bakal dimarahi wali kelasku kalau tidak masuk hari ini."

"Aku juga."

"SIAAAL! Ini gara-gara Leader dengan Hidan!"

"Uangku untuk membayar uang sekolah jadi tidak ada gunanya," kata Kakuzu gaje, agak membingungkan kata-katanya sampai membingungkan Author—Author digampar—.

"Gimana ini, Tobi anak baik tapi di hari kedua udah bolos," kata Tobi sambil menangis dibalik topengnya.

"Diam, kalian semua! Kalau kalian masih ngomel gitu, akan kuhukum kalian bersama dengan Pein dan Hidan!"

"Emmm, gomen. Tapi, sebenernya kita ke Amegakure ngapain, sih?" tanya Kisame.

"Mau berenang! And, masih banyak yang bisa kita lakukan disana!"

"Hmmm, baiklah," kata Kakuzu. "—Tapi, untuk berenang, apa memerlukan biaya?"

"Oooh, tidak, kolamnya ada didekat rumah lama(?)ku, jadi gratis."

"Tapi, kami nggak bawa baju renang!"

"Nggak apa, pake baju itu aja! Kalian bawa baju ganti, kan?"

"Iya, sih..."

"Kalau begitu, oke! Sip!" kata Konan. "Nah, kita udah nyampe, nih! Rinduuunya, rumahku!"

"Eh, rumah ini nggak dijual orang, ya?"

"Tentu, ada yang menunggui di rumah ini," kata Konan.

"Heee, cewek atau cowok, ya. Moga-moga cewek," gumam Kisame.

Lalu, mereka memasuki segala ruangan di rumah itu. Cukup luas.

"Heh, katanya ada yang menunggui," kata Kisame. "Mana? Nggak ada, tuh. Apa lagi pergi?"

"Kalian nggak liat, ya? Disini, lho! Disini!" Konan menunjuk-nunjuk suatu arah.

"Mana? Nggak ada!"

"Kalian kira siapa yang menunggui rumah ini? Yang menunggui rumah ini adalah arwah Yahiko!" kata Pein.

"A-Arwah?" Dalam sekejap keadaan menjadi tegang.

"Ya, kalau ada yang mau menjual rumah ini, pasti ditakut-takuti arwah Yahiko agar tidak menjualnya!"

"Yahiko baik, kan~?" tanya Konan.

"E-Eh, y-ya, baik banget, ya... Tapi, gua kok nggak bisa ngeliat dia?"

"Dia nggak bisa dilihat orang biasa seperti kita," timpal Pein. "Tapi, Konan mempunyai indera yang tajam. Mungkin indera keenam, lebih jelasnya."

"Ya sudahlah! Ayo berenang, berenang!" kata Konan ceria.

Mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati, takut sesuatu yang tidak mereka lihat mengganggu mereka.

Mereka semua pun berenang dan saat baju mereka sudah basah...

"Wah, baju Konan udah tembus, tuh~!" goda Pein.

"Pein, kamu hen—!"

**BUAK!**

"Aaaah! Sakit!"

"Leader? Kok bisa?"

"Hehe, Yahiko selalu menjagaku dari ke-hentai-an Pein!" kata Konan ceria.

**GLEK.**

"Eh, baju kita udah kotor, nih. Siapa yang nyuci, nih?"

"Pein, Hidan—" Konan memanggil kedua tersangka (?) itu.

"B-Baik!"

Mereka pun menyuci pakaian dengan asal-asalan. Biasalah, namanya tersangka(?).

"Sudah kami cuci, nih!"

"Oke, sekarang jemur!"

"G-Gimana cara menjemurnya? Di Amegakure hujannya kan nggak reda-reda, itu yang kudengar!" kata Hidan.

"Gimana, Konan?"

"Mmmm, kayaknya kalian taruh dulu pakaian itu di kotak yang besar, lalu kalian bawa keliling-keliling(?), tapi lakukan itu dibawah sinar lampu! Ini hukuman!"

"Baiklah..."

Mereka pun menaruh pakaian-pakaian itu kedalam kotak, lalu mereka berputar keliling sambil membawa kotak-kotak itu dibawah ruangan dengan sinar lampu.

"Hahaha! Mereka kayak penjual kotak(?)!" ledek Kisame.

"Heee, iya. Oh iya, kalau penjual topi disebut 'hatter' kan?" tanya Kakuzu ga nyambung.

"Iya," jawab Itachi.

"Hmmm, itu 'hat' yang artinya topi ditambah 'er'."

"Heh? Itu mah jadi 'hater'!—Heh, oiya, harusnya penjual topi 'hater' kan?"

"Tidak, karena 'hater' artinya 'pembenci', oleh sebab itu penjual topi disebut sebagai 'hatter', t nya ada dua."

"Hmmm, lo pinter, Itachi!"

"Yang seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Hm... Eh, bahasa Inggris-nya kotak, apa, Itachi?"

"Box."

"Artinya kalau penjual kotak—"

"Boxer, kan, senpai?"

...

"WTF? Tobi, kau terlalu polos! Lain kali jangan berkata seperti itu lagi!" kata Zetsu.

"Kenapa begitu, Zetsu?" tanya Itachi.

"Lo nggak gaul, Itachi! Boxer kan artinya—"

"Petinju, kan?"

...

"...o, oh iya," kata Zetsu takut dikatain 'ngeres'.

"Tapi memang, Hidan dan Leader nggak cocok jadi petinju!" celetuk Kakuzu.

"APA KATAMU?" kata Pein dan Hidan meninggalkan ruangan tempat mereka 'menjemur pakaian'.

"Ah, iya, cocok, cocok banget, Leader! Leader dan Hidan cocok ditonjok-tonjok, ditabok-tabok, dibacok-bacok, jadinya bonyok!" kata Zetsu.

"Zetsu, kau—"

"Pein, Hidan! Kembali ke 'aktivitas' kalian!" kata Konan tegas.

"M-Maaf..."

"Dasar, kalian! LO, GUE, END!"

"Eiits, tunggu dulu, kami kan ada dua, jadi 'lo' nya dua kali dong."

"Iya-iya! Cerewet banget, sih!" kata Konan. "Lo-lo, gue—" perkataan Konan terpotong.

"AAAH! Dapat video nista lagi! Konan mengakui dirinya lo—" perkataan Hidan terpotong. Dasar, masih sempat-sempatnya dia membawa alat perekam nista itu.

"Hidan..."

Deathglare telah terpasang, senyuman terpasang di wajah Konan. Sementara dua orang didepannya bergidik ngeri.

**TBC**

Selesai juga :3 Ternyata tetap pendek, ya #digampar. Oke, sayonara, nee!


	4. Disbelief

Setelah masalah Hidan dan Pein, sekarang masalah Tobi, tokoh utama yang kayaknya jarang muncul #digampar. Enjoy! Eh, bales review dulu ya, silakan kalau mau skip baca balesan ini *kluk*.

**review: **Begitu, ya, makasih ^^ Eh, saya tidak update secepat kilat, jadi maafkan saya *kluk*. Semoga chapter ini berkenan (?) #apaini.

**Crazy Kurnia**: Wohoho, dasar Hidan... Siapa kira-kira yang paling gila, ya? Hidan, mungkin, ya... #digamparHidan(lagi)

**Khairi: **Koran, r nya diganti jadi n jadi Konan! Wohoho, ternyata Konan namanya diambil dari kata 'koran' ya... #gagitu. Menistakan Hidan dan Pein lebih parah? Ide yang bagus... *smirks* #digamparHidan+Pein(lagilagilagi(?).

**Easy Breezy Rega Lee****: **Duo mesum? Hidan dan Pein, ya? ._. Oke, ini udah update, senpai~ Maaf kalo tidak berkenan (?) #apaini #lagilagi.

.

.

.

**Tobi and The Gang, Akatsuki **

**Naruto forever is Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's**

.

.

.

"Hidan! Berani sekali kau mengatai my dear Konan lo-lo!" seru Pein.

**DUAK! **

"Sial, kau, Yahiko! Padahal aku membela our dear Konan!" umpat Pein pada arwah tak terlihat—pengecualian bagi Konan— itu.

**DUAK!**

"_Kenapa kau bilang 'our', hah? Dia hanya milikku seorang..."_

"Aneh, ya, Yahiko kan arwah, kok bisa memukul orang?" tanya Kisame bingung.

"Tentu saja, Yahiko akan melakukan segalanya untuk melindungiku dari ke-hentai-an Pein, karena cintanya yang dalam padaku-lah, dia bisa melakukannya!" kata Konan sambil menyentuh dadanya, dan di belakangnya ada background bunga mawar merah bertebaran bersama para Akatsuki—kecuali Pein, Hidan, Itachi, dan Deidara yang nggak ikut— yang tergambar chibi, mata mereka berkilauan. "Oooh!"

"Terlalu mendramatisir! Itu pasti karena kuasa Dewa Jashin! Dewa Jashin menyukai kekerasan, makanya dia membuat Yahiko bisa melakukannya! Dia sungguh hebat!" kata Hidan ikut-ikutan mendramatisir, tapi gaje, di belakangnya ada background bunga mawar hitam bertebaran bersama para Akatsuki—kecuali Pein, Itachi, Deidara yang nggak ikut— yang tergambar chibi, dengan tatapan suram. "Hooo..."

"Kenapa reaksi kalian cuma itu aja, sih?" Hidan kesal.

"Kau bilang Konan 'terlalu mendramatisir', tapi kau sendiri mendramatisir! Dasar bodoh!" maki Kakuzu sambil menjitak Hidan.

"Iya, dan lagi, promosi agama sesat, lagi!" timpal Zetsu.

"Huh," ucap Sasori singkat, jelas, dan padat. Ooops, maaf, pengecualian untuk dua yang terakhir (?)—Author digampar—.

"Ya sudahlah," kata Konan. Dia melangkah ke suatu tempat, sepertinya berbicara pada arwah Yahiko, "Yahiko... blablabla, psst, psst..." Apa yang dikatakan Konan jadi seperti itu karena masih rahasia, hohoho –Author digampar—.

"Si Konan jadi kayak orang gila, ngomong sendiri," celetuk Hidan.

"KAAAU!"

**DUAK, DUAK, DUAK!**

Ups, yang dua terakhir itu salah, memang yang memukul Hidan ada tiga orang—siapa?—, tapi bersamaan, jadi 'DUAK' nya sekali aja.

"A-duh-duh, kepalaku benjol tiga!"

"Salah sendiri mengejek Konan!" seru tiga orang tersebut, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Pein, Konan, dan Yahiko. Omongan Yahiko seharusnya di-Itachi –Itachi diseberang sana, yaitu satu meter dari sana bersin, "Hachi!", dan Hachibi pun bersin, "Hachi!" dan dia terus menerus bersin karena 'Hachi' adalah namanya sendiri #dor—, eh, di Italic maksudnya! Tapi karena sesuatu tidak bisa di italic.—Reader berkata, "Itu sih sudah tahu!" dan menggampar Author rame-rame—.

"Jadi, Yahiko, laku—" kata-kata Konan terpotong.

"Yahiko laku? Sumpeh nggak mungkin!" kata Hidan, padahal dia nggak tahu muka Yahiko.

**DUAK! **Trio macan, eh, mukul—Konan berkata, "Masa aku yang imut-imut ini macan, sih?" Dan Author berkata, "Macan kan imut!"— lagi-lagi memukul Hidan.

"L-Leader kenapa ikut-ikutan?" tanya Hidan.

"Wajah gue kurang tindikan sama dengan wajah Yahiko!" kata Pein.

**Skip bagian sana, sekarang waktunya Itachi plus Kisame. Maaf ya Hidan~**

"Oooh, jadi begitu," kata Kisame sambil mencatat apa yang dikatakan Pein itu. "Lumayan, aku kurang bisa matematika."

"Matematika itu kan angka-angka," ujar Itachi.

"Oh, iya! Gue lupa!" kata Kisame menepuk keningnya dan menulis lagi, dan memberikan catatannya. "Kalo gini bener, kan, Itachi?"

Itachi melihat isi catatan itu, dan isinya adalah:

**W4J4H L34D3R – T1ND1K4N = W4J4H Y4H1K0**

"Itu angka-angka, Itachi... jadi matematika, kan?"

Dalam hati Itachi berkata, 'Kamu punya bakat jadi 4l4yers, Kisame.' Tahu nggak? Itachi berkata **KAMU PUNYA BAKAT JADI EMPAT L EMPAT YERS, KISAME**. Aneh, ya—Author menggampar dirinya sendiri karena Itachi dinistakan, walau sedikit #dor—.

**Skip nya selesai**.

"Eiits, tunggu dulu, kenapa muka Leader dan Yahiko sama?" tanya Hidan kepo.

"Itu—" kata-kata Pein terpotong.

"Leader-senpaaaai! Baca manga Naruto, yuk!" Tobi nimbrung.

"Eng, boleh... Tapi Konan—"

"Sudahlah, nanti saja," kata Konan.

"YOU ARE REALLY KIND, MY DEAR KONAN!" Pein memeluk Konan, dan langsung ditendang wajahnya oleh arwah Yahiko. "UAGH!"

"Aku juga mau baca, jadi nggak apa-apa, jangan harap aku tidak menghukum kalian!"

Mereka pun mulai baca, dan banyak yang berkata:

"GILEEE! Mirip dengan gue! Namanya, mukanya!"

"WOOOW! Aku hebat banget disini!"

"JASHIN! Kau sungguh hebat bahkan mangaka ini mengakui keberadaanmu!"

Sorry, Hidan, kamu yang disini, dan kamu yang disana sama-sama FIKSI DOANG. Dan tentu saja Jashin juga. Jangan bawa-bawa mangaka tercinta Author dan Readers, dong, dia nggak bakal sesat seperti kamu!

"Mirip, mirip banget ceritanya!" seru Pein lagi.

"Apanya yang mirip ceritanya? Lebih hebat gue disini!" kata Hidan.

"Bukan, gue itu juga cyborg yang dibuat dari tubuh Yahiko, dan Nagato memang nama asli gue, dan memang tindikan ini adalah alat transmisi—Author berkata, "Betul ga tulisannya, ya?"—, yang buat gue ngomong itu Nagato!" jelas Pein. Sorry, 'jelas Pein?' harusnya 'ga jelas Pein', dong! Gaje gitu—Author digampar—.

"Tujuan Akatsuki juga... kan menaklukkan sekolah! Disini, di volume 35 katanya tujuan Akatsuki untuk menaklukan dunia!"

"—ASTAGA!" teriakan Konan menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru dunia—Readers berseru, "AUTHOR LEBAY!"— err, nggak gitu juga sih.

"Ada apa, Konan-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Lihat, disini Tobi hanya berpura-pura jadi anak baik, sebenarnya dia mengendalikan Akatsuki! Disini juga, Tobi membunuhku!" jelas Konan.

"APA? Apa emangnya tujuan Tobi disitu?" tanya Kakuzu penasaran.

"Dia ingin menjadikan dunia miliknya sendiri," ungkap Konan.

"Jangan-jangan kau— mau menjadikan sekolah milikmu sendiri?" seru Pein.

"Hn," Sasori menatap curiga ke Tobi.

"AKU TAHU, KAU—" Kakuzu menggantung kata-katanya sampe kata-katanya mati—Author digampar—dan menatap Tobi dengan wajah terorisnya.

"Ada apa, Kakuzu?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN UANG DI KANTONG-MU!" teriak Kakuzu sambil menuding alias menunjuk kantong Tobi.

Para Akatsuki sweatdrop.

"Tapi... mencurigakan juga, ya," kata Pein.

"Benar! Pasti dia mencurinya dari uang kas Akatsuki!" timpal Kakuzu memancing penggamparan. Dan jadilah benjol bertumpuk-tumpuk di kepala Kakuzu.

"Bukan begitu, kita harus lebih berhati-hati dengannya!" kata Pein serius.

"T-Tapi, Tobi tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu, kok!"

"DIAM!"

Tobi langsung mengeluarkan air mata dari pelupuk matanya.

"Salah Leader sendiri, ngangkat anggota maling kayak dia!" kata Kakuzu, dan benjol lagi-lah dia.

"Bukan itu maksudku, dia—"

"Sudahlah, Pein, itu belum pasti. Pokoknya, sekarang saja kita pulang!" kata Konan.

"Katanya satu minggu, Konan-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Sudahlah... suasananya tidak enak," ujar Konan.

Dan mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka, setelah selesai mereka berjalan.

Hening. Hening, penuh kecurigaan pada si anak baru.

Lalu, setelah sampai ke Konohagakure ke komplek xxx, mereka pun berhamburan ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Mereka satu komplek sebenarnya, tapi komplek itu begitu luas hingga warganya tidak begitu mengenal satu sama lain.

Lalu, akhirnya Tobi tersisa, karena rumahnya ada di pojokan. Saat sampai, Tobi memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah pelan.

"Tobi pulang," kata Tobi pelan. Tak ada yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, kedua ayah dan ibu-nya sudah meninggal. Sudah sangat lama.

Tobi berjalan menuju kamarnya dan meraih foto keluarganya.

"Ibu... ayah..." tetesan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Tobi. "Tobi rindu sama kalian."

Tobi menyeka air matanya.

"Tobi nggak punya seseorang yang bisa hibur Tobi..." Tobi menggantung kata-katanya. "...saat Tobi sedang sedih."

Tes...Tes...Tes...

"Ibu, ayah, apa aku memang tidak bisa punya teman?" tanya Tobi. "Dari dulu... Tobi selalu dikatai anak autis. Padahal, Tobi anak yang baik, ya kan, ayah, ibu?"

Tobi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dan menuju halaman belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat seseorang...

"Deidara-senpai?" panggil Tobi setelah melihat sosok Deidara. "Lho, kok senpai bisa ada disini? Rumah ini kan sudah lama kosong."

"Iya, tapi sekarang aku tinggal disini. Un," kata Deidara, lalu menatap mata Tobi yang terlihat dari lubang kecil topengnya. "Lho? Matamu bengkak, Tobi... habis nangis, ya? Un."

"T-Tobi nggak nangis, kok," kata Tobi.

"Beneran, nih? Un," tanya Deidara.

"I-Iya, eh, Deidara-senpai diskors, ya?" tanya Tobi.

"Iya, tapi sebentar lagi masuk, kok. Un," jawab Deidara.

"A-Ah, iya, sekarang Tobi mau masuk rumah lagi, ya," ujar Tobi lalu membalikkan badannya, menuju rumahnya.

"H-Hei, tunggu dulu, Tobi! Un!" panggil Deidara.

"Iya, Deidara-senpai?" sahut Tobi sambil menoleh.

"Kalau kau nangis lagi, main saja ke rumahku! Un," kata Deidara sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"T-Tapi Tobi nggak nangis, kok!"

"Aku nggak percaya. Ya sudahlah, sampai jumpa! Un."

Tobi berjalan ke rumahnya dengan senyuman.

'Hari ini... setidaknya Tobi mendapat satu teman.'

**TBC**

Pendek? Oke. Memang betul. SIAAAL, kenapa penulisannya tambah gaje di sini! *gampar diri sendiri*

FLAME? Silakan. Saya tahu fict ini epic fail, jadi silakan ngeflame sepuas anda, mau ngatain ini junk fict lah, apalah, pake bahasa kasar atau kotor lah, saya terima dengan lapang dada. MEMANG GITU, KAN?

Salam stupid dari Cause I am Stupid! #digampar


	5. Friend

**Khairi: **Kakuzu si rentenir nan pelit, ya? Hmmm... \ekspresi datar/ IDE BAGUS! :D Ini updatenya makan\minum/ waktu lama. Wehehe \digampar/

**review**: Updated, ne~ X3

**TREK-TwinStrife: **Lowongan OC ya, hmm... \mikir/ Terima kasih kembali, senpai, senpai pantas disebut senpai kok, lagipula senpai itu baik banget bisa menikmati fanfic seperti ini :"D

**InuKik NaruHina**: Haiyaaa(?) X3

**Chi Aka Yuuki-Blood Red Snow**: \nods/ Thanks for the critic.

**Teika Vertrag: **Maaf ga tau =w=

.

.

.

Tobi berusaha untuk menutup kedua matanya dan tertidur, tapi dia tidak bisa. Pada akhirnya, Tobi-pun menghitung domba— Em, bagaimana kalau kita lihat gumamannya?

"Satu domba..."

"Dua domba..."

"Tiga domba yang mengatakan 'Tobi anak baik'! Yeeei!"

Begitulah... akhirnya Tobi yang terobsesi dengan... mata bulan?— ups, Tobi ini bukan Tobi yang itu! Dia terobsesi bahwa dia itu anak baik! Yah... namanya juga, ini fanfict AU! Udah dibilangin, 'kan? Tapi rasanya ini memang Obito, deh!

"Lo—llipop~" ujar Tobi manja (?). "Lollipop~ Lollipop~ Lollipop~! Lho? Kok Tobi dibilangin lolicon? Lolicon itu lollipop complex ya? Oh, lolita complex, ya, Deidara-senpai? Tobi gak lolita complex, kok."

Mimpi apakah itu, Tobi... HANCUR.

Tobi terlelap dalam kematian—Author slapped— dengan wajah tersenyum, hingga Orochimaru berkata, "Dasar tua bangka! Apa yang lucu?!"—Author slapped again— Oh, maaf, salah scene, itu waktu Sarutobi mati... Lho? Saru...Tobi?! Jangan-jangan—Author slapped for third time— Kita udah tahu itu Obito, oke!

"BAKA DEIDARA!"

Teriakan yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan Tobi.

"Tadi... suara apa?" gumam Tobi sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Wow? Mata? Jelas saja! Saat dia tertidur, pasti dia melepas topengnya. Akhirnya Tobi memakai topengnya lagi dan melangkah ke rumah Deidara, soalnya tadi dia yakin mendengar nama senpainya itu.

Tap, tap, tap...

"Kau mencemarkan nama baik ayah ibumu, Deidara! Benar-benar anak kurang ajar!"

"Itu benar!"

"Cerewet, ayah dan ibu selalu saja cerewet tentang nama baik! Un!"

"Apa Deidara-senpai dimarahi orangtuanya, ya? Tobi ingin menghentikannya. Walau begitu— bagaimana cara Tobi masuk? Memanjat pagar? Tapi... itu bukan 'anak baik'..."

Tobi mulai bingung, berusaha mengambil keputusan. Tapi, mendengar senpainya dimaki-maki dia tidak bisa menahan rasa kekhawatirannya.

"DEIDARA! TERIMA INI!"

"AAAKKKH!"

Tobi mengambil keputusan untuk tak mempedulikan gelar(?) 'anak baik'nya itu, dan memanjati pagar itu.

'Tidak... tidak apa sekali ini saja... Tobi tidak menjadi 'anak baik' lagi... kalau demi teman Tobi yang pertama, Deidara-senpai... Tobi—'

"BRUK...!"

Suara jatuhnya Tobi yang cukup keras, membuat kedua orangtua Deidara terkejut. "Ada orang disitu?!"

Ayah ibu Deidara segera keluar dari rumah dan mendapati Tobi jatuh dengan kepala menimpa rumput di halaman rumah Deidara.

Tobi mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Ittai..."

"Kau— pencuri?! Mencurigakan, pakai topeng begitu!" seru ibu Deidara sambil mendekati Tobi.

"Buka topengnya!" perintah ayah Deidara.

Ibu Deidara membuka topeng Tobi secara cepat dan kasar.

Dan...

Iris ibu Deidara melebar setelah membuka topeng Tobi. Wajahnya sesuatuh! Hidungnya mancung... bibirnya merah menggoda(halah). Walaupun ada kerutan-kerutan yang di cerita aslinya adalah bekas ketimpa batu.

"Astaga, imut sekali~!" seru ibu Deidara lalu terjatuh pingsan dengan ketidakanggunnya.

"H-Hei, kenapa kau malah pingsan?!" bentak ayah Deidara, lalu menatap ke arah Tobi. _Sial, gue kalah kece_, batin ayah Deidara gaul.

"Mungkin kau orang yang sedang bermain di taman situ, lalu tiba-tiba pakaianmu tersangkut, dan saat kau berusaha melepaskannya, malah termasuk ke sini, ya?" terkanya.

"Ehhh?!"

"Kalau benar begitu... cepat pergi, Nak!" usir(?) ayah Deidara. "Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Deidara, anakku..."

Tobi mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu melihat ayah Deidara memasuki rumahnya—dengan menelantarkan istrinya(kasihan deh loe)—dia berteriak.

"HENTIKAN! Jangan apa-apakan Deidara-senpai!"

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" Ayah Deidara menunjukan glarenya.

"Ng—i-itu..."

Dasar! Bagaimanapun juga, Tobi masih adalah anak baik yang polos dan pengecut!

"Kau bilang jangan apa-apakan Deidara? Anak yang menjelek-jelekkan harga diri orangtuanya pantas di beri hukuman!"

"Hanya karena... harga diri... Anda mau mengotori tangan Anda?!" Tobi mulai jadi bandel(?). Huh, Tobi anak bandel!—Author digampar—.

"Ya. Aku mengotori tangan ini karena dia yang tak mau menurut...—"

"Tapi membuat ledakan itu hobby Deidara-senpai, kan?!"

"Benar!"

"Bebaskan saja Deidara-senpai... biarkan beliau melakukan hal-hal yang disukainya..." Tobi kelewat bicara sopan sampai menyebut Deidara, 'dia' menjadi 'beliau'. Ckckck!

Ayah Deidara menghela napas pelan. "Ledakan itu memang... ciri khas keluarga kami," terangnya.

"Bukankah Anda juga sering membuat ledakan, kalau begitu?!" tukas Tobi bandel. "Jadi kenapa Deidara-senpai tidak boleh?!"

"Ada saatnya hobby tidak dilakukan!" seru ayah Deidara. Ckckck, bukannya hobby seperti itu bukan 'ada saatnya' tidak dilakukan, tapi 'harus selalu' tidak dilakukan?! Hadeeeh... Oke, balik ke cerita. Ayah Deidara mendesah, "Hah."

Tobi terdiam, lalu menatap punggung ayah Deidara dari kejauhan, dia pergi menuju kamar Deidara, sepertinya.

Tobi tak bisa diam saja, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan mengejar ayahnya tanpa diketahui oleh yang dikejar.

.

Saat sampai ke kamar Deidara, ayah Deidara merasa ada yang mengikutinya.

"Kau... mengikutiku?" ucap ayah Deidara mendapati sesosok anak kecil a.k.a anak baik yang sekarang jadi anak bandel(?).

"Ya," Tobi mengiyakan sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Terserah kau sajalah... mungkin kau ingin bermain dengannya, ya," tebak ayah Deidara sambil menyeringai. "Hahaha."

"Apa yang lucu bagi Anda?!" hardik Tobi, mulai tak sabaran lagi.

"Tidak... hanya saja, aku membolehkanmu bermain dengannya," jelas ayah Deidara.

Tobi bingung karena menurutnya alasan itu sama sekali tidak nyambung alias putus.

"Nah..." Seringaian ayah Deidara melebar.

Tobi semakin bingung sambil menatap ayah Deidara penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Ada apa? Saya tidak mengerti sama sekali."

Ayah Deidara tidak menggubris pertanyaan Tobi, dan mengambil tali pinggang yang melingkari pinggangnya. Membuat Tobi merasa sesuatu yang bahaya yang akan terjadi.

"Akulah yang akan bermain dengannya lebih dahulu!"

Ayah Deidara berusaha membenturkan tali pinggang itu ke Deidara.

Deidara pun menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"BAAATS!"

Tapi...

.

Tak merasa ada apa-apa, Deidara berusaha membuka kelopak matanya, dan...

Iris Deidara melebar kali panjang—Author digampar—.

"Ittai..." ungkap Tobi mengenai perasaan yang dialaminya setelah menderita terpukul tali pinggang. Tunggu... Tobi terkena tali pinggang? Itu artinya...—

Tobi melindungi Deidara.

"...benar-benar, kau ini—kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" seru Deidara. "Kau tak apa-apa, 'kan? Tak ada yang terluka, 'kan?!"

"Ya..." balas Tobi mantap.

Deidara menatap Tobi simpatik, penuh rasa khawatir.

"Deidara-senpai tahu... kenapa Tobi melakukan ini? Karena..."

"..."

"Deidara-senpai adalah sahabat pertama Tobi..."

_Hari ini... Tobi mendapat sahabat pertama... Tobi melindunginya sampai-sampai Tobi jadi bukan anak baik..._

.

.

.

**Tobi and the Gang, Akatsuki**

**Naruto forever is Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's**

.

.

.

"Deidara-senpai, kita ke sekolah bersamaan yuk!"

"Baiklah. Un!" sahut Deidara sambil tersenyum senang.

Tanpa basa-basi-basu-base-baso(?), mereka bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Hei, pasangan itu serasi, ya!" komentar seorang gadis yang lewat.

Iris kedua insan itu melebar. Lalu pipi Tobi langsung merona.

_Ck, sial_! umpat Deidara dalam hati. _Gue dikira cewek terus_!

.

"Woy, Seme!" sebut Pein gak jelas.

"Siapa yang lo maksud?" tanya Kakuzu sambil ngitung-ngitung uangnya. "Eh, Hidan, mintain Jashin uang dong! Dikit ajaaa!"

"Sedikit-sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit!" omel Hidan sambil dengan mesranya mencium sofa.

"Eh, kok tahu?" tanya Kakuzu bego.

"Karena kamu udah membuatku sedikit sayang lama-lama jadi cinta~" Hidan ngegombal gak jelas nan gak nyambung. Putus.

"Ealaaah!" Pein nendang Hidan sampai dia menyalto dengan sendirinya(?). "Seme, woy, Seme!"

"Apaan?" Kakuzu nyahut.

"Bukan lo, kali, Zu." Pein garuk-garuk kepala yang gak gatal, eh, dodol banget dia, yang gatal malah gak digaruk. Ckckck. "Emang siapa uke-mu?"

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hidan," ucap Kakuzu out of character.

"DEMI JASHIN GUA BENCI LO!" seru Hidan sambil nendang Kakuzu yang sukses bikin Kakuzu nunggangin Pein(?).

"Terus yang ngomong di atas(?) siapa? Lo ngegombalin gue," balas Kakuzu sambil main kuda-kudaan dengan Pein(?).

"Kalau begitu lo yang jadi uke dong?" tanya Hidan ga nyambung alias putus dengan TOPIK PEMBICARAAN. Kasihan, deh, Hidan, diputusin—Author digampar—.

"Heee... Lo gak nolak?" Kakuzu entah kenapa ngejleb hati Hidan. Hidan pun nyanyi, _Aku bersedih karena panah cinta menusuk jantungku_...~

EITDAH! Nih fanfic jadi fanfic yaoi, ya? Cuih! Udah deh, stop!

"Eh, beneran gue ngegombalin lo?" tanya Hidan masih gak percaya. Dasar telmi.

"Iya, 5G. Gombal-Gembel yang Garing, Gaje, nan Gay," jawab Kakuzu santai. Nih orang sebenernya yaoi, ya?

"BENERAN?"

"Iya."

"**BENERAN?**"

"_Iya_."

"**BENERAN?**"

"_I...y...a_."

"AUTHOR SIALAN! KUCURI LAPTOP LO!"

"WHAAAT?" Author histeris. "INI PUNYA KAKAKKU!"

.

Abaikan cerita gaje di atas, teman-teman.

_Eh..._

Mendingan gue ceritain betapa hebatnya DJ.

_Eh..._

DJ itu—

.

"LO BENERAN NYURI LAPTOP GUEEE!"

"Hahaha, permanen(?), tuh, mampus lo!"

_Hidan bego, ah, mendingan dia ngapus yang dia ngegombalin_ _Kakuzu_, batin Author lega(?).

Ya udah, balik ke cerita. Nih cerita udah gak bener lagi.

"Eh, woy, masih jam lima, 'kan?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Eitdah, emang bener," tutur Hidan.

"Ealaaah... Kenapa kita ada disini, Leader?"

"Gak inget, ya? Gue seret!" ucap Pein enteng alias ringan.

"Siapa yang lo bawa? Semuanya?" tanya Hidan sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya pake sabun(?).

"Nggak, gue cuma seret lo, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, Itachi, dan Kisame," balas Pein. "Mereka pada tidur tuh."

"Jadi siapa yang Seme itu?" Hidan balik ke topik asal.

"Ki'seme'."

"Ealaaah, bukannya Kisame?" tanya Kakuzu ketawa-ketiwi-ketuwu-ketewe-ketowo(?) sendiri.

"Iya, yang bener Kisame," Kisame nyahut, baru bangun. Lalu ngecekik seseorang.

"AAAGH!"

"Bego," komentar Hidan sambil nunggangin Kakuzu yang lagi nunggangin Pein.

"Gak juga," bantah Kisame sambil elus-elus lehernya yang tadi dicekiknya sendiri.

"Dia 'kan, di cerita ini, masochist," karang Pein.

"Terus gue harus bilang WOW di deket telingamu pake toa gitu?" tanya Hidan ketularan Author.

"Kagak," kilah Pein. "Eh, Hidan, lo berat! Kakuzu aja udah berat! Apalagi ditambah lo! Turun sono!"

"Aisssh..." Hidan langsung minta ke Jashin biar Leadernya dapet hukum karma. "Kisame, gen—"

"Um, Leader... Mau apa?" tanya Kisame mengalihkan TOPIK PEMBICARAAN. Dialihkannya biar menyukainya. Ehem-ehem, ada yang cemburu tuh!—Author digampar—.

"Gak," ucap Pein enteng. "Manggil aja."

"Kenapa panggil aku Seme?" tanya Kisame yang seratus persen anti yaoi.

"Err, selain namamu, cocok untuk semenya—"

"Semenya Leader, ya?" tanya Kakuzu memotong perkataan Pein.

"WHUT."

Pein langsung melepaskan punggungnya dari tunggangan Kakuzu.

Kakuzu naik darah(?). Mudah banget marah, ya.

"Leader berhutang satu juta triliun," ucap Kakuzu sambil nulis-nulis. SEMENA-MENA BANGET!

"Y-Yaaahhh?!" Pein kecewa. Padahal dia mau makai uangnya untuk ngelamar Konan yang jual mahal.

_Mampus, lo, Leader, dapet karma, 'kan_?

Pein diginiin cuma gara-gara masalah sepele. Ckckck, tak berprikemanusiaan banget nih orang-orang!

"Ohayou!" sapa seseorang dengan suara nyaring.

"Deidara? Lama tak bersuaaa~~~" Pein lebay.

"Bersua? Bersuapan?" tanya Hidan. Langsung dijitak.

"Eh, ada Tobi juga!" ucap Kakuzu.

"Cieee, mereka pegangan tangan," timpal Hidan.

"CIE, Cause I'm Envy," ledek Pein. Sekarang giliran dia dijitak Hidan.

"YEAAAH! COUPLE AT THIS FANFIC! TOBIDEI!" Kakuzu nyolong umbul-umbul Author dan nulisin 'TOBIDEI' besar-besar.

Semuanya langsung bangun denger jeritan gembira Kakuzu, dan langsung bergembira bersama~

Kecuali Itachi. Eh, dia 'kan emang gituh~

Dan...

Ada lagi! Mau tahu? Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget? Idiiih, kepo amat, sih! Lah? Kamu ngira itu? Sotoy!

Coba tebak!

Iya, bener!

Coba ulang lagi!

Siapa tadi, namanya? Namanya?

S?

Sa?

Sas?

Saso?

Sasor?

Sasori?

Beneeerrr! Hebaaattt!

—Author malah jadi kayak Dora—.

Sip, balik ke cerita.

"Sasori, lo kenapa?" tanya Hidan bingung.

"Jealous kali," Kakuzu ngarang. "Aku ngeship SasoDei juga, kok, Saso! Jangan khawatir."

Semua langsung mikir satu hal yang sama.

Tau 'kan? Kamu juga mikir kayak gitu, 'kan?

Iyalah, kamu 'kan baca summary—Author digampar—.

"KAKUZU! LO FUDANSHI,YAAA? !"

Kakuzu mengangguk dengan santai.

Semua membatu, kecuali beberapa orang.

"Bukan masalah jealous!" pekik Sasori.

"Heee?" tanya Kakuzu. "Tapi lo tetep jealous, 'kan?"

"Sotoy," komentar Sasori kesal.

"Ya udah, deh, jadi kenapa?" tanya Kakuzu lagi.

"Kalian lupa, ya?" tanya Sasori poker face plus baby face.

"Soal apa/"

Eh, maaf, tadi Author ngetypo~

"Kalian baca komik itu, 'kan?" tanya Sasori.

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke samping mereka. Baru inget? Iya. Deidara langsung naik darah, dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalian semuanya!" teriak Deidara lantang.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kalian begitu mempercayai komik itu?"

Semuanya hening. Itachi bilang dalam hati, _Siapa juga yang percaya_.

"Kenapa kau tahu, Deidara? Tentang itu," timpal Sasori.

"Tobi memberitahukan itu padaku."

_Pengadu_, batin beberapa orang, kecuali beberapa orang. _Emangnya Dei ibumu, kalau Dei ibumu artinya gue dong ayahmu_, batin seseorang gak waras. Siapa itu? Author sendiri gak tahu.

"Disitu memang banyak hal-hal yang sama... Aku mempunyai hobby seperti di situ, dan juga nama-nama orangnya. Sifatnya, juga. Tapi..." Deidara menggantung kalimatnya. "Tapi, kalian tahu, 'kan? Disitu kita mempunyai kekuatanyang sangat super. Itu juga merupakan perbedaan, 'kan?! Di dunia ini, kita hanya manusia biasa."

Semuanya terdiam seribu kata. Menatap teman-temannya tak memprotes sama sekali, Deidara menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan.

"Dan juga ada perbedaan lain! Dia bukan anak yang selicik itu! Karena dia itu—"

"Nani?" tanya Hidan ngesok Jepang(?). "Dia apanya kamu?"

Deidara langsung dengan enteng menjawab, "Apanya aku? Temen, lah, Dan."

"Hidan ngasih kode, kok, Deidara."

Deidara noleh, dan keliatan bahwa irisnya melebar dan mulutnya ternganga-nganga, mangap gitu.

Deidara salah paham. Itu pasti. "Hidan, lo—"

"Gede Rasa amat," komentar Hidan kesel. "Ya gak mungkinlah, Dei!"

"Eh, tapi aku ngeship HidanDei, kok," si Fudanshi angkat bicara sampai-sampai mereka pucat pasi.

"Crack(?), dah," kritik Deidara, dan Author baca-baca waktu Hidan ngejek-ngejek Deidara, tapi Kakuzu bela dia, jangan-jangan Kakuzu yang naksir dengan Dei! Lah... Oke, balik ke cerita, Deidara nanya lagi, "Lo ship siapa aja, sih?"

"Yang paling aku suka sebenernya SasoDei, terus HidanDei... Nah, ternyata ada pair baru, TobiDei," timpal sang Fudanshi, buat Deidara merutuki wajah moenya. Padahal gara-gara itu Author ngefans sama dia! Baka Deidara!

"Eh, T-Tobi? Oh iya, cerita ini nyasar melulu," jawab Deidara nyasarin juga. Sesat!

"Iyaaah, tadi kita ngomongin Tobi, 'kan?" tanya Kisame nimbrung.

"Terus gara-gara Hidan, nyasar. Kakuzu, nyesatin juga. Akhirnya kita balik ke jalan yang benar(?)," ucap Author yang akhir-akhir ini pengen nimbrung terus.

"Iya, emang, Hidan tuh, agama sesat. Kakuzu juga sama aja, dia nyembah berhala alias uang," timpal Deidara yang nyesatin lagi.

"Kau juga sesat! Balik ke cerita!" perintah Author.

"Emang aku sudah di cerita ini kok?" Deidara garuk-garuk kepala, bingung.

"Ah, iya! Eh, nanti Reader bosen kalo Author dateng terus! Kisame, gantiin aku(?)!" perintah Author lagi.

"Sip," Kisame meyakinkan, dan dia ngedip-ngedipin mata. Author salting melting(?). Tunggu, dia kedip-kedip gara-gara tadi dia tinju tuh mata, kok! Biasa, masochist. Author juga kegederasaan(?).

"Nah, jadi, lanjutkan perkataanmu, Deidara-san," pinta Kisame menggantikan Author. Dia harusnya—eh, dibuat oleh Author—jadi senang karena mendapatkan tugas mulia(?) ini! Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia mendapatkan tugas ini dan Author hanya berkata, 'Kamu FCku. Walaupun gak melebihi Itachi.' Kisame nggak ngerti dan ayo kita kembali ke lap—eh, cerita!

"Jawabannya mudah, kok," celetuk Deidara. "Dia itu anak autis nan mudah nangis. Un."

Semua geleng-geleng kepala. Dan terdengar suara dobrakan pintu yang memekakkan telinga mereka dan tidak untuk kalian.

"OI!"

_SUARA INI! _

"Rupanya disini markas Akatsuki."

Mereka bergidik ngeri melihat laki-laki itu bersama dengan seringainya.

**TBC**

Males-malesan buatnya X3 \innocent face/

Udah, masih adakah reader-reader setiakuh(?) /plak\

Sayo~nara

Tobi: Tunggu.

Author: APA SALAH GUE? APA SALAH MAMA GUE? APA SALAH PAPA GUE? APA SALAH KAKAK GUE? HAH? QAQ"

Tobi: Kesalahanmu...

Author: \kabur/

Tobi: \tarik-tarik baju Author/

Author: Huwaaa, lepasin~! =w=" \salahemot/

Tobi: \tidak menggubris sama sekali/ \sighed/ Kesalahanmu adalah membuatku mengingat-ingat diri masa laluku yang konyol.

Author: =w= Obito.

Tobi: Apa gunanya kau memanggilku seperti itu? Aku tidak peduli kau memanggilku Tobi, Obito, Madara, atau apapun. Aku bukan—

Author: TERUS GUE HARUS BILANG WOW? OH? NGGAK? KALAU BEGITU WAW? KALAU NGGAK WIW! WEW! WUW!

Tobi: ...

Author: \inner: pergi lu/

Tobi: \melakukan apa yang diinginkan Author/

Author: \nari-nari gajw - typo / Review =w=b


End file.
